What if Harry was a girl?
by AikoChan01
Summary: Harriet Potter was a normal witch, plagued by her muggle uncle's abuse, and there seemed there would be no escape. Until Severus Snape came into the picture. Lemons later on! Chapter three's up!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first Fanfic, so don't criticize for it being so short or Snape being grooss or anything. Honestly, I like it, and I hope you do too.

~*~

A soft snoring could be heard throughout the entire Potions lab, belonging to a young girl that appeared to be about fourteen. Her short curly hair, black as midnight, grazed her eyebrows, which twitched every so often in her dozing. Her glasses were oh so close to falling off of her cute button nose, though she wasn't aware of it. Atop her forehead was a scar, a lightning streak which bore her famousness.

The redheaded boy beside her poked her. "Harry... Harry... Snape's gonna--!" The professor spoke for them, slamming his hands upon the desk at which the girl sat.

She awoke with a start, blinking up at him.

"Miss Potter, you weren't sleeping in my class, now, were you?"  
The teacher loomed over her, a tall, dark creature with an intimidating aura. His black eyes smoldering into her head. She gulped.

"Umm.. no?"

"Oh, then I suppose you could tell me how many unicorn hairs are needed for an Immortality Potion, am I correct?"

She vigorously flipped through the dusty pages of her book. "7 cups?" She asked, flashing a hopeful smile.

He smirked. "Incorrect. You were supposed to tell me the precise amount. And, it was a trick question. If you had learned **anything** from my class, it requires unicorn **blood**, not hair. Fifteen points from Gryffindor, and detention."

The bell rang, and a snickering came from behind her. "Got too distracted over me that you couldn't sleep?" Harry glared at the platinum blonde boy behind her, smirking haughtily.

She growled, "You, Draco, are ONE Weasly Twin's charm away from being a ferret again!!"

Severus Snape looked up from his book. "Ten points from Gryffindor and two nights detention for threatening a student Miss Potter. Let alone a Slytherin."

Harry stuttered, "B-but--!"

"You sound like an idiot, Miss Potter, one more word and you have three nights."

She sighed heavily and discouragingly as she ran off with her things.

Little did Harry know that the flaming black eyes were watching her, a heavy sigh let out by their owner.

"She has her mother's tongue..."


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter, thanks for all of the faves, guys!

~*~

Later on in the evening, despite Peeves's teasing as she walked down the halls ("Going to meet your little boyfriend, Potter? Diggory perchance?" At least until th Bloody Baron flew past), Harry quietly walked to the classroom. It looked darker at night, scarier. She reminded herself NEVER to fall asleep in class again. "Professor Snape?"

Severus didn't even look up. "There's a cauldron on your desk. Look what's in it."

She apprehensively peered into it, then blinked.

There lay three unicorn hair's, a bottle of brunce ( or Elf blood) and a toad, very, very old thing that it was.

"That," Snape said softly-an odd tone, "is the recipe for the most challenging love potion in the world, the Grudos Lavandra. I'm sure you've heard of it," She hadn't heard of it, but before she could protest, He continued, "I was going to ask Granger to help me make it, but, since your here, I'll see if anything I've thought you has melted it's way in. I want you to figure it out in two hours."

Harry blinked again, then grinned, reminding the man quite of her deceased father. "That's it? No problem!" She rolled up her sleeves.

Snape watched her with a smirk. "Do you even know how to make the potion?"

"Umm... No. Is there some sort of recipe?"

Severus shook his head. "Pure logic. You must use your knowledge of usage for Brunce and usage for toad's saliva to make it. Once you figure that out, I'll help you with the unicorn hair."

"Um.. sure!" Harry gave a nervous giggle, similar to the girls who fawned over the boys on her quidditch team. Proffessor Snape sigh, and began to read a book.

She was in for a LOOOONG detention.

Snape waited for 15 minutes while she stood there nervously, and decided to help her. "Okay, Ms. Potter, it seems you have paid no attention in class, or you would at lest know that the first step to every love potion is to make sure your ingredients are FRESH, unless you want to attract old men." He said dully.

She flushed at that comment, he was getting a little too close. "O-ok.." Harrt poked the toad a little, and it put slime onto her finger. She grimaced. "Eww.. I'm 100% sure that's fresh."

Severus smirked. "Of course it is. What about the unicorn hair? What color is it?"

She wiped off her finger, and looked at the hairs. "Silver. Doesn't that mean its fresh?" She asked.

"Yes. White is stale, but still usable, just not well. Gray is usable period." Severus said boredly, his head resting in his hand.

"Ok. Aaaaaand.. I'm actually remembering something from your class that brunce is greenish when its fresh, then turns red as it ages?" She flashed a hopeful grin up at the man.

Snape nodded. "Correct. Ten points to Griffendor." He smirked at her smile. "Meaning, also, Ms. Potter, that it is fresh."

"Yay!" She cheered slightly giving a little dance. These were the first of many points Harry had ever recieved from him. She then realized she was still in the same room as him. Harry flushed, then looked at him. "Um.. now what?"

Snape rolled his eyes, but hid a smile. "You prepare the ingredient. Feed the toad." He knew she wouldn't know what, and it'd be made clear soon.

"With what? The blood?" She asked innocently.

"Actually yes. But you need to mix the hair with the blood, and before you do that, I'd suggest cutting up the unicorn hair so the poor toad doesn't choke to death." He sneered at it. "I don't have money to buy a new one." It croaked at him in a mocking tone.

"Ok..." Harry looked around for a knife, and carefully set it then wondered in which way would I be able to cut it without choking the creature.

"Small bits, about half the size of your shortest nail." Snape said, rolling his eyes once more.

"Alright." Harry sighed, and cut them into many tiny pieces.

"Good. Now mix them with the blood." Severus commanded, not looking up from his book.

"Yes sir.." Harry said in a mocking sing-songy tone, and mixed it.

"After you've stirred it 37 times, give the toad the blood. Not too much." He said, reading my book. "Too much and you'll end up the gender you want to attract."

"34.. 35.. 36.. 37! Ok, lets figure out what "too much" is, little guy!" She picked up the toad, and set him down on the desk. "Stay." He had no intention of moving, and croaked.

"Take the bottle and lift it into the toads mouth." Severus instructed, now paying attention.

"Ok. Here comes the Hogwarts express!" She giggled, putting it to its mouth, and made it swallow roughly two teaspoons.

He heard something fall and looked away from her as she fed him. Snape turned back, seeing nothing, and noticing she didn't hear it. "Huh..." He muttered. "Oh, stop now. That's good enough."

"Ok... now what?" She asked innocently.

"The toad now has to vomit into your mouth." He said simply, folding his hands in front of his lap.

"...hehe, what?" She asked nervously. The toad burped.

"He has to vomit into your mouth."

"O-ok.. " She felt a little sick, but gulped, then allowed it to. MUCH worse than any polyjuice potion.

She dropped the toad on the desk and made a gagging sound. "Keep it in, Ms. Potter. Your stronger then the toad, you know." Snape said, a little mockingly.

She swallowed, and it seemed thw whole room began to spin. (Little did Harry know, this was proof that the potion was working) She held my head, then fainted, strong arms whisking her off.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the wait, but it'll be longer for the next one! ^_^"

~*~

When Harry woke up the next morning, she was still in her shirt, tie, skirt and vest, much to her approval. She was also in a VERY unfamiliar bed. She had seen the Slytherin rooms inher second year, and she knew that THIS WAS NOT ONE OF THEM.

The bedcovers were a mix of silver and green, as were the pillows. The canopy was a dark shad of emerald green. Harry looked around at the walls and found bookcases of... potion books?

"It worked." Snape said, staring at her dully. "Very well." He walked over, and sat down next to her on the bed.

She blinked innocently at him. "P-proffessor? What are you talking abo--MMF!!" His lips cut her off.

After a second or two, He released her. "You did well."

She flushed, her chest heaving. "W-what on Earth was that for?!"

"The love potion makes those of the opposite gender fawn over you. Me included. I know it's hard to believe, but I am human."

"I think I had a clue of that!!" Harry squeaked. "But why did you bring me into... your... room...

...

BLOODY HELL!!" She shrieked in realization.

Snape rolled his eyes. "I can control myself, you know. You fainted, and the floor would hurt your back. Trust me, I know."

She started to get out of the bed. "I'm sorry, but I need to go! C-Cedric asked me to meet him about the tournament!" He stopped her.

"You have a concussion. If anything, your going to the infirmary, but here would be better. I have plenty of wonderful healing potions." He said sternly, standing in front of her.

Harry rushed to the door, finding it was locked. "..fuck.." She whimpered.

"You should get back on the bed to rest, Harriet." Snape didn't usually called her by her first name, but...

Harry sighed, defeated. She laid on his bed, curling a little into a ball.

He rolled his eyes. "Must you be a drama queen, Miss Potter?"

She sat up, flushing angrilly. "I didn't ask to be locked in a room with my Potions proffessor, nor for him to attempt to SNOG me!!" She pulled the covers over herself, muttering into the pillows.

Severus blinked. "First of all, you still have your wand with you. Secondly, I did not "snog" or whatever you said that I did."

Harry bolted from the bed, and ran to the door. Then she realized.. "HEY! My wand's gone!!"

Harry didn't turn, but heard laughter. She winced when Snape put his hands on her shoulders. "P-please.." She whimpered.

~FLASHBACK~

_Tied up upon a very wet and bloody bed was a sobbing, naked, thirteen year old girl, with fogged-up glasses (from crying). Her body was covered in welts the size of her fists, bruises and hickeys along her front._

_Her uncle, the whale that he was, held up a belt, though it wasn't like he needed one._

_"You FREAK!" He bellowed._

_**KRA-KAOW!**_

_"S-Stop! Please!"_

_**KRA-KAOW!**_

_"A-Aah!!" Harry shrieked._

_"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"_

_**KRA-KAOW!**_

_"Uncle.. PLEASE!!"_

_**KRA-KAOW!**_

_Harry sobbed in pain, waiting for the next lash of his belt._

_"On your knees."_

_She sobbed, but obeyed, her body aching..._

_"I'm sorry.." She whimpered._

~END FLASHBACK~

She sobbed. She didn't know what else to , she knew one thing.

Severus Snape, the man who had hated her from the moment she was born, and practically failed her in class every year for the past three and a half years, teacher of her least favorite class, ex-Death Eater, and all-around the creepiest man in existance..

..was hugging her.

Not that she didn't mind, she really didn't. However, the fact that he was stroking her hair was starting to scare her.

Harry cried into his chest, clutching to his robes.

Snape scooped her up, and set her back onto th bed, and held her close.

"I'm sorry, Harry.."

Her eyes shot open, as she looked up at him in amazement. "Y-you called me Harry.."

He nodded, cradling her slightly.

She snuggled into his chest. Never in her life was she comforted this much in her life, but liked it a little.

Snape hummed a little. He was pretty warm.. in fact.. She started to fall asleep.

Snape kissed her forehead, and laid her down. "Sleep well. I'm sorry.."


End file.
